camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Opal
Name: Opal Opal.jpg|Opal in Nymph Form Opal-Lioness.jpg|Opal as a Lion Gender: Female Species: Animal Nymph (Lions) Created By: Pakhet, Bast, Sehkment and Isis Appearance: Check Pictures Personality: Is just like a lion who is always hungry. She is Stubern and no one can change her belives ones choosen. She is loud and has always loved music. Opal is strong (Both pysicly and mentaly) and is protective. History: For years, the gods and goddesses have watched on while the humans developed through the years, as they advanced both personally and technologically. Lately one thing has become quite clear to them; humans have a habit of being very irresponsible when it comes to their environment and the animals that reside within that environment. They came to a decision, fearing for the safety and longevity of their sacred animals, they have decided to create a special group of nymphs to help protect their sacred animals. Opal's life force is attached to the Lion; if that animal becomes extinct, Opal will die. The gods considered the fact that there are thousands of animals and creatures that roam the earth, but not wanting to over extend their powers, they have decided to only concern themselves with the animals that are sacred to them. Opal was created to protect the Lions by Pakhet, Bast and Isis. When she isn't out in the world helping other nymphs and helping to protect Lions, she spends her time at camp, often spreading the word of nature. She also protects children of her four patrons (Bast, Isis, Pakhet and Sehkment) and has specil connections with them (Which comes in handy). Powers: Passive #She has a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs. She also has a special, stronger, connection with other animal nymphs #As she is a nymph she doed not age, remaining eternally young. #Her senses of smell, sight and hearing are more enhanced, enabling her to sniff out monsters, track down demigods, etc. Supplementary #Opal can summon animals to aid her, she has the best control over Lions Specific to each Animal Type #Opal has her lifeforce attached to the Lion; if they go extinct, she will die. #Opal can change into a Lion at will. #While a Lion, she retains Lion abilities and human cognition. #While in her nymph form, she only retains passive characteristics/traits from Lion. Opal is noble, proud, loud, strong, stubern and speedy. She roars (A LOT) and attack anything that can be good food. She has street smarts, and can stay on her own, but is not "book smart". Opal loves the desert and the heat and can be found outside most of the time. Only to children of her patrons #Opal can send them messages throw their mind #Opal has a telepathic and empathetic link with them #Opal can sence their location (Which comes in handy) I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens (talk) 22:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) (Though Rockgirl and Story may roleplay when they wish)